dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Los Savate Saga
The original Los Savate (Dragon Ball AM) saga was the only saga to feature nearly all of the main characters before the retcon edits. Story Hunter's marriage to Julie. All the Z Fighters are like 'yay'. Big Bad walks in. ODDS: 20-1 As the fight begins, Goten rushes the monster but is cut to ribbons by a finger laser swipe. The Z-Fighters are appalled how casually Goten was killed, so they power up. Attacking the man, they clearly have the speed advantage, but Los Savate's punches are explosively fast. With several straights and hooks, all but Alex and Max are knocked to the ground. The two fight side-by-side, but a punch sends Max to the ground and Los Savate grabs Alex by the head, fracturing his skull and throwing him by the wayside. All but Max and Alex resume attacking the behemoth. Seeing as the being wasn't effected by even their melee, Max rises above the battlefield and charges the Otsūaru Daedi. Telling everyone to clear out, he launches it at the monster. After the ensuing explosion, the being is revealed to have blocked the attack and he looked no worse for wear. Max comments to himself and joins the battle, along with Hunter and Jade. Kenji backs out of the battle to analyze the being's energy. The brawl continues, but it is to no avail. Los Savate fights Bryan alone, and manages to cut his right arm off. As he falls screaming to the ground, Nick covers him by firing 26 Ashing Attacks at the being, to which he walks through. Panting, Nick's exhausted body nearly breaks upon Los Savate's punch. However, Bryan is moved and given time to cauterize his amputation. The Tides begin to Turn The Z-Fighters have caused the behemoth to take a step back with their attacks after Darrius stuns the being with a Krakatoa to the eardrums. However, the toll of the battle is draining the strength of the fighters as they are otherwise unable to hurt the being. Goku is knocked out cold as Max readies a ki barrage, ordering everyone to clear out. As the line of sight opens, the monster phases Max into a different dimension filled with laser beams. Unable to survive a mesh-screen wall of lasers, Max is vivisected by the laser array. Vegeta's ribs are shattered in an exchange, and when Hunter comes in to buy the struggling heroes some time, the being slashes through Hunter with the same finger lasers that dispatched Goten, killing him. Kenji learns that the being can physically bypass defense with its lasers and that its raw speed is sporadic and has to be charged. With that in mind, the Z-Fighters change their pattern of attack. ODDS: 7-1 Now, with Los Savate's timing down, the fighters pace their melee better as Kenji helps them navigate their assault. The hits continue to rain down on the enemy and the Saiyans' confidence begins to build. Chibi then gets the idea to single-leg the monster, disrupting their game plan. Chibi gets punished hard the first time, but succeeds later in throwing the monster, though he initially gets pinned beneath it. It is from here where everyone fires ki attacks into the being, aiming to slow it down. It rises and it is clear that it has taken damage while grounded. As the melee phase resumes, the being rushes in, breaks Bryan's elbow, and stuns Kenji. Now with no one to orchestrate their plan of attack, they fly back to ready their best attacks. As Alex keeps the beast busy, Nick and Jade assist Bryan in aiming his broken arm for his one-hit kill finisher, but the beam misses. As Los Savate grabs his arms, the three boys try to free Bryan from the monster's death grip, but end up ripping his other arm off. Trembling, Bryan goes into shock on the battlefield, being as he was the only surgeon. Now that there were only seven fighters left on the battlefield-- CONTINUE Category:Sagas